


Song & Memories

by GigglingWitch



Series: Poetry of the Heart [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, Multi, Music, Post-Break Up, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: Ever heard a song and been transported to another time? Well, whether you know it or not every song you like or hate has a memory attached to it.





	Song & Memories

I heard the words

Of a song I hadn’t heard

Whispered them

To you

I never thought

They would bring

Back all those memories

I never thought

I’d feel that pang

Or be overwhelmed

By all those moments

That I’ve tried

So hard to bury

I thought

I’d finally

Gotten over you

But I guess I haven’t

At least not yet


End file.
